Game Night
by Cause in the daylight-x
Summary: "You can play Guess Whore at her house. It will be easy with the whore right in front of you," she said with a sweet smile, and his lips parted slightly. He could not believe this was turning into a fight. He knew she would be upset, but not this upset.


**Game Night**

She heard his footsteps as he came down the stairs to the basement. It was game night. The two of them always had game night every Saturday since she was thirteen and he was fourteen. They were both very competitive and still are with each other.

"Hey Shane," she smiled, starting to set up a game of Clue. "I made popcorn," she held up the bowl, offering it to him. He sat down and made a face in disgust. "It has gallons of melted butter on it," she informed, jokingly. This had him digging in. He never liked just plain popcorn. "Why are you so quiet?" she asked, and when she looked up at him another question crossed her mind. "Why are you so dressed up? It's only game night. I mean, you look nice, but it looks like you're going to go out on a da- "

"I am going on a date," he cut her off, proving her suspicions to be true. She frowned. "I know, I know. I'm sorry, but Tess really wanted me to come over and have dinner with her parents tonight," he explained.

"Whatever," she muttered, looking away from him. "Fine. Go have fun with _her. _I hope you feel good about yourself breaking the tradition of game night. To think we were so close to our three year anniversary of game night," she sighed, dramatically. "I guess I'll just play solitaire. I mean I guess Nate and Caitlyn can play games with me – oh wait, that's right – they cancelled because they have a date of their own. I guess everyone's paired off but me."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Stop being so overdramatic! So what if one time I have other plans, so we can't have game night? We're not little thirteen and fourteen year olds now! We've grown up – or at least I've grown up," he said. She glared at him.

"You can play _Guess Who_re at her house. It will be easy with the whore right in front of you," she said with a sweet smile, and his lips parted slightly. He could not believe this was turning into a fight. He knew she would be upset, but not this upset. "She must be good at _Monopoly_, too, because all she seems to do is _monopolize _your attention these days."

"Real clever word play, Mitchie," he retorted, mockingly. "Why don't you get a _Clue _and realize that my whole life does not revolve around you," he suggested with a smirk on his face. She didn't like it. It wasn't the playful smirk she was used to. It was an unfriendly, sarcastic one.

"You must be good at _Scrabble_ because _words_ just keep running out of your mouth," she shot back, looking impressed with that one. "Maybe you should say _Sorry, _which by the way, I own you in that game."

"I think you have issues with being alone, so dependent on others. Such a pity," he said, pretending to feel bad for her. She scoffed.

"Get out," she said quietly. He just stood there – not knowing if he should make up with her or just go to Tess's house already. "Get. out."

"Yeah, I think I'm going to leave," he stated. She rolled her eyes.

"_Bingo! _Looks like the idiot finally got the meaning of get out," she said in a sarcastic tone.

"I think…I think maybe we shouldn't have game nights anymore." She didn't say anything, but her heart was breaking. He started walking up the stairs to get out of the basement, but then stopped and ducked down to look at her again. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion wondering why he won't just leave already.

"By the way, that last game reference was _ParCHEESI," _he said, and then continued up the stairs, slamming the door. She jumped on the couch in the basement and screamed in frustration into her pillow and tears started pouring out of her eyes. He ended game nights forever. Just like that. Playing games together was their thing – even if it was a little lame. They did a bunch of other stuff together, but playing games was tradition. It was special. Even if Nate and Caitlyn joined them on the occasional night, it was still just their thing, and no one else's. And just threatening to end game night permanently was almost like one of the worst sins to her.

"Shane, you're leaving so soon," Mitchie's mother noticed, looking at the time. He shrugged awkwardly and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, I…kind of have somewhere else to be," he explained and she nodded in understanding. He left her house feeling close to miserable. He never fought with Mitchie and when he did it didn't get as ugly as it just did. She was his best friend. He was hers.

He lived right next door to Mitchie, so he walked on to his property and got into his car. As he switched the radio, a song came on, ending the silence. _"I am in misery, there aint nobody who can comfort me." __Damn Maroon 5_, he thought to himself.

"Okay, turning off coincidental crap," Shane muttered to himself, switching it to the classic rock station.

He arrived at Tess's house (more like a mansion) shortly and rung the doorbell when he stepped on to her porch. While he was waiting for someone to answer the door, he took notice of the absence of cars. He thought to himself how weird that was.

Suddenly, the door swung open and Tess pulled him into the house giving him a fervent kiss on the lips.

When they pulled away, he said, "Wow, that's a nice way of being welcomed into a home," he winked at her playfully. He looked around the empty house. "Where are your parents?" He finally got a chance to take a whole look at her now. She was wearing a short, denim skirt – a _really _short skirt. The really short skirt was paired with a really low cut, blue top.

She laughed. "Oh, I just said that to get you over for sure. There at some dinner party, so I have the house to myself. Can you blame me for wanting some alone time with my Shaneyboo?" she asked, acting cutesy. He smiled, a bit nervously, but quickly wiped the nervousness of his face.

"Mmm…No, I guess I can't," he said, giving her a quick peck on the lips. "I love that outfit you got on by the way ." She smiled, and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, Shane. Let's go up to my room," she said, practically being obvious about what she wanted. Shane cleared his throat. He always did when he was nervous. Tess was his first serious girlfriend, and despite what people think at school, he's actually very inexperienced when it came to "sexy time" as he and his friends would call it.

She let go of his hand when they got to her room. She got on her bed and started lying on it in a way she felt was seductive. He just stood awkwardly in her doorway. "Come in, Silly," she giggled. He smiled again and stepped inside. He then sat on her bed, looking away from her. "Aw, you look so handsome," she complimented, causing him to look up at her. She pulled on his collar with her hands and started kissing him passionately. He slowly started to kiss her back.

When they were out of breath, they pulled away for a bit. She then straddled him, and began kissing him again. He felt 'down there' starting to get excited and felt even more nervous. He didn't want this to go too far. She brought her fingers to the buttons of his shirt, and started to unbutton them. He brought his hands to hers to stop them and they pulled away. "What are you doing?" he asked. She smiled at him innocently.

"I want to see those hot abs of yours," she said, and continued to unbutton the whole shirt until he helped her by taking it off, and then taking off the wife beater he was wearing underneath. "You're so muscly," she whispered, tracing the defined muscles on his stomach and chest. She initiated another kiss, but then quickly pulled away. She started lifting up the hem of her shirt. He stopped her again.

He sat up more on her bed. "Uh, Tess, you're beautiful and everything, but what if your parents come home and see us? Plus, I don't have a condom on me," he said, trying to make excuses.

"Don't worry, they won't, and I'm on the pill," she said victoriously. She thought she won the battle.

"I don't think-"

"Relax," she ordered as she pushed him back down on her bed and gave him a very forceful kiss. His mind strayed to Mitchie as he went along with Tess kissing him. _She's probably lying on the couch upset watching something depressing like she always seems to do when she's sad. She could be playing the game by herself and playing for me. That would be kind of pathetic, but I wouldn't be surprised. I hope she's okay, _he thought.

"Shane!" she yelled, pulling away. "You're not very into this," she hissed. Shane internally rolled his eyes at that moment.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I had a fight with Mitchie, and I feel really bad about it. I kind of ended game night forever and I need her to forgive me," he explained, sitting up on her bed, ready to get up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Game night?" she laughed mockingly. "Seriously? That's the lamest thing I've ever heard. Not surprised though, she is a pathetic loser," she muttered the last part more to herself, but he heard it all. He was mad now. No one was allowed to make fun of Mitchie, let alone game night.

"I'm leaving, and Mitchie's not a loser," he said in an angry tone as he walked out her bedroom door. She followed him.

"I can't believe this! You're leaving to play stupid, childish board games with your loser best friend instead of having sex with me?" she asked, not really looking for an answer because she knew what it was. Suddenly, her cell phone was ringing on the living room table. Without even thinking, he went to it and looked at who was calling, sneered, and silenced it. _'Luke'_ was calling. He had his suspicions, but now, this just proves it.

"Yeah, I am actually," he said sarcastically. "I kick some major ass at _Monopoly._ You wouldn't know that because you're too busy probably having sex with other guys behind my back instead of getting to know me more!" She scoffed. "I've heard those rumors that go around school, Tess. We're through. Have fun with...hmm let me see here...Skylar, Jesse, Matt, and Luke, because I'm almost positive you've fooled around with all of them at least once," he yelled as he slammed the front door shut with Tess gaping at him.

He slid into the front seat of his car and ignited the engine. As he drove down the road, leaving her house in the past, he turned on the radio. _"I'm feeling like star, You can't stop my shine, I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky, I'm solo, I'm riding solo." Is today 'Play Freakishly Coincidential Songs That Fit Your Situations Perfectly Day' on the radio? _he thought. All that mattered to him now was getting back to Mitchie's house and making things right, but first, he had to make a short detour.

He knocked on the Torres' door. Mitchie's mother opened the door. "Shane," she said, not actually surprised to see him there. He was always at their door and Mitchie was always at his. "Come in."

"Hey again, Mrs. Torres. Is Mitchie still in the basement?" he asked.

"Yes, she's still down there," Mrs. Torres sighed.

"Okay, thanks," he said, heading straight toward the basement.

Her ears perked up as she heard someone was coming down into the basement. She lifted her head up to see and she was shocked to see Shane came back. She averted her eyes back to the television again and pretended not to notice him. She was watching some dumb soap opera. "Mitchie, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have gone to Tess's. She's a liar, cheater, and a bitch. She's everything you're not. I was stupid to even be thinking about ending game night. I'm sorry," he apologized. She didn't budge. "I brought Sour Patches," he said, showing them to her. He was now resorting to bribary for her forgiveness. She got up off the couch and took them and pretended to start going upstairs to get out of the basement. He frowned with a hurt look in his eyes. She turned around and smiled.

"I was just kidding, Shane," she said, laughing. She went back to him and hugged him. "I forgive you. I'm sorry, too. I mean, you're going to be going away to college soon and I'm flipping out over you going to your girlfriend's house."

"_Ex-_girlfriend," he corrected. Mitchie smiled even brighter. She hated Tess and glad she wasn't in his life anymore.

"We have missed some game nights in the past for parties and stuff that we both went, too. I guess I was just upset because you were ditching me. I'm sorry I was being so childish. You were right - I do need to grow up more," she said sincerely. They both smiled - happy everything was okay again.

"No, I like you just the way you are. So, how about that game of _Clue_?" he prompted.

"You're on!" She said in a teasingly competitive way. They played for a long while and he didn't even win once.

"Was it Colonel Mustard in the Hall with the Rope?" he guessed. She shook her head.

"No Colonel Mustard." She rolled the die and took her game piece and went to the hall herself. "Was it Mrs. Peacock with the Revolver in the Hall?"

He through his cards in the air frustradely. She laughed and opened the 'Confidential" envelope in the middle of the game. She was right. She shot her first in the air in victory. "I won for the fifth time in a row! Woo!" Shane reached over and started tickling her. "Sh-Shane, st-stop," she giggled. They ended up on the couch with him on top of her tickling her. "Pl-please Shane. I'm d-dying," she begged. He finally stopped. She was panting from being out of breath. It was now awkward because of the positions they were in. He gazed at her softly. Acting upon his emotions, he leaned in and slowly kissed her. She kissed back and she felt his soft lips.

When they pulled away from each other, they both were speechless, but he finally broke the silence. "Uh, I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have-"

She cut him off by giving him a kiss on the lips. "Don't be sorry. I liked it. I...I like you."

"You know, Mitchie, I think you've always been the one for me and I just never realized it," he admitted. A wide smile graced her lips and she kissed him again.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey! I don''t know - I just had this idea in my head and I've been trying to finish it for days, but haven't gotten the chance, and now I have :)! For you In Too Deep readers, sorry for not updating in over a week! I've been busy going to the beach and swimming lol. Also, I just got my ninth grade schedule :D! My first day of high school is in less than a month! woop! I'll probably update In Too Deep by the latest Saturday night. Sorry for the hold up :p.

Anyone catch Joe Jonas on Hot In Cleveland? I only watched it cause I knew he would be in it haha.

Anyways, tell me what you thought of this oneshot in a review :D ~ it's only a short click away. Was it stupid? lame? horrible? okay? sorta good? semi good? good? great? whatever? haha


End file.
